


Knock out

by DanTheDanosaur



Series: McDanno [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Case Fic, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Top Steve McGarrett, Undercover, cover op
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheDanosaur/pseuds/DanTheDanosaur
Summary: The perfect moment for Danny and Steve to face their feelings for each other is when they are undercover, as a boxing fighter and his coach, trying to catch a murderer.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: McDanno [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754107
Comments: 44
Kudos: 283





	1. Put on the gloves

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the McDanno fics. 
> 
> I have no self control and I ended up writing about these two again, hope you like it. I just couldn't get the idea of Danny boxing out of my mind. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes you might find :)

Danny wasn’t happy; lately, he rarely was. He was frowning at the screen, staring at the photos of the two bodies they had already found. Both of them were young healthy boxers who had a future ahead of them, full of promises of big contracts and sponsorships. They had arrived at Hawaii for a charity tournament; both of them staying at the athlete’s quarters provided by the big hotel chain that organized the event. Now they were dead.

The first man had been found one week ago, only three days after the tournament fighters had arrived at the island for their reception. Only half a week passed when the second victim appeared, his body left inside a dumpster. The boxers had their fingers broken and their throats cut almost to the bone. That was all they had; the similar MO and the connection of the tournament. So far, there wasn’t DNA nor suspects. Well, that wasn’t entirely true, everyone implicated in the tournament was a potential suspect, but that was a hell of a lot of people to deal with.

Danny could almost hear the way the wheels of Steve’s brain were working, forming a terrible plan. Danny wasn’t happy.

“We need to get someone inside” Steve slammed his hand against the table, earning an irritated look from Chin; he cared about that smart table as if it was his child.

“Problem is, we can’t trust anyone already inside, Steve” Danny pointed out.

“I know, that’s why it needs to be you” Steve turned to face his partner with a confident look.

Danny laughed, waving his hands in the air from side to side.

“Good one. For a second there, I almost thought you were suggesting that I infiltrate a boxing tournament”

“Because you are going to do it, Danny” Steve crossed his arms over his chest, speaking in his super SEAL tone that Danny hated so much.

“You are out of your goddamn mind. Why don’t you do it, Steven? You are good at punching people. Who knows, you might even win!”

“Steve is right” Kono sighed, giving Danny an apologetic look “The only way for us to solve this is to be in there”

“I get that, doll. But why the hell does it have to be me?”

“Danny, you used to box before, didn’t you?” Chin asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“That was a long time ago”

“But you did” Chin nodded “I know nothing about boxing and Steve can’t resist the urge to kick as well, he would be disqualified after the first fight”

“Thanks for the help, pal” Steve rolled his eyes at Chin’s comment, but he didn’t bother denying it “Besides, I will go in as your coach, how about that? I can sneak around while you do your thing and talk to the other fighters”

“It’s a good plan, Danny” Kono shrugged “The competition officially starts next week, they decided to move it a few days after what happened. We have time to get you a good cover story and to get you comfortable in your boxing shorts”

Danny paced around the bullpen, rubbing his hands over his face. He had gone undercover before, when he was in New Jersey, and it had been way more dangerous than pretending to be a professional boxer. The difference was that now he had Grace, and he knew that going undercover meant zero contact with his little girl. Other problem was, he knew that the athletes were being held together in some fancy dormitories along with their trainers, and just the thought of spending all that time close to Steve made him feel nervous.

But his detective brain kept telling him that his team was right, this was the best chance they would get. He only hoped to catch whoever was doing this fast.

Danny stopped his pacing, sighing and shaking his head with resignation.

“Fuck it, let’s do this”

Steve smiled, reaching out to squeeze Danny’s shoulder. Danny still couldn’t understand how the SEAL managed to anger and bewitch Danny at the same time.

“I hope you remember your moves, Danno” Steve gave Danny a playful nudge on his side “I warn you, I’m an exigent coach”

“You tell me, Steven. If I remember correctly, you almost fell flat on your ass that time I punched you”

“Key word, _almost_ ” Steve snickered, patting Danny on the back like a parent that tries to comfort his kid after getting second place.

“Next time I won’t hold back, McGarrett” Danny huffed, striding to his office with the laugher of his teammates following behind him.

Danny’s forehead was damped with sweat. He was used to training, after all, his job at five-0 demanded that he stayed in good shape, but this was on a whole new level. The governor had hired a private coach for Danny, a tall buff handsome man that had the mission of draining Danny of his will to live. He had to recover his forgotten boxing training in a week, and that was no easy feat.

He was a good fighter, there was no denying that, but he was at a clear disadvantage when it came to the other boxers that he was going to face in the ring. The team hoped to catch their killer before the first round of disqualifications, but they couldn’t know how long it would actually take.

“Faster, Williams. I will fall asleep if you keep punching like that” Connor held the boxing paddles in front of his face, urging him to hit faster and harder.

The first time he saw Connor, he felt glad. The guy was hot, all muscle and smiles; Danny almost thought that he could enjoy the training as he did when he was younger. Boy was he wrong. As much as he liked Connor’s company, the man turned into Danny’s worst nightmare the moment the detective had the gloves on. The guy went as far as forbidding Danny from eating his beloved malasadas.

“Come on, Danny. You wouldn’t kill a fly. Harder!”

Danny’s shoulders were burning under his damp tank top, but he didn’t stop his movements, letting the inertia give him the extra energy he needed to keep on punching.

“Stop” Connor ordered, putting the paddles down and smiling brightly at Danny “You are getting better”

Danny laughed, his abs hurting like hell as the result of the morning he had spent working out at the gym with Connor.

“It would be nice to hear it instead of your scolding” Danny walked to the corner of the room, where his towel was waiting for him with the rest of his things.

“No can do, detective. I need to push you to your limits. If I sweet talk you during your training, your punches will get softer”

Connor was the owner of a private gym that the HPD used on a regular basis, and this was not the first time the ex-pro-boxer had been hired to help some cop get in shape. The governor payed Connor enough to keep him quiet about who he was training and for him to open his gym earlier just for Danny. The blond would normally be happy about being under the special care of such a handsome guy, but right now all he wanted was to go back to his mediocre workout routine and his days of having greasy food for breakfast.

“Shame, really, I’m a sucker for sweet talk” Danny shrugged. He couldn’t help it, flirting with others came natural to him, and he wanted to tease Connor as a petty revenge.

What Danny didn’t expect was for Connor to smirk and take a step closer to him, something darker in his brown eyes.

“Didn’t know that about you, Danno”

Connor’s smile disappeared in an instant, backing away and avoiding Danny’s eyes. Danny turned towards the familiar voice with a frown, finding an annoyed looking Steve leaning against the door.

“Why would you know that? All you do is order me around” Danny took off his gloves, throwing them inside his bag and drying his messy hair with the towel.

“Well, that is because you always shout at me” Steve walked toward them, not without giving a strange apprehensive look in Connor’s direction.

“Listen, buddy, you have no right to complain. I’m in this mess because of your brilliant idea, so the least you could do is deal with my shouting” Danny tossed his wet towel at Steve, laughing when it perfectly landed on his face and made him look like the cartoon of a ghost.

“Real mature, Daniel” Steve complained, peeling the towel off him, wrinkling his nose.

“No, don’t take it off, you look better with that thing on your face” Danny joked, grabbing his water bottle and taking a big swig.

“You are just jealous of my handsome face” Steve smirked, twisting the towel and snapping it against Danny’s ass.

Danny spilled his drink all over his chin and chest when he jolted at the impact.

“What is the matter with you? Animal” Danny looked at his half empty bottle as if it had personally offended him.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I will be opening soon” Connor’s voice sounded strained and uncomfortable.

Shit. Danny felt guilty, he had forgotten about him. Danny wasn’t stupid, he knew that Connor was interested in him; he felt the looks, and he knew that when he helped him with certain exercises, Connor tended to leave his hand more time than necessary over his hips. He wasn’t bothered, really; the blond even felt flattered and tempted. But the thing is, Connor wasn’t Steve.

“Sorry, Connor” Danny shot him a shy smile, retrieving his things and getting them inside his bag in a hurry “We are leaving. See you tomorrow”

“See you, Danny” Connor gave him a tight smile, not even acknowledging Steve.

Danny and Steve walked to the parking lot, where Danny’s Camaro was waiting. Steve had insisted on dropping him off and picking him every day. He argued that he needed to make sure that Danny wasn’t skipping training.

“I don’t like him” Steve confessed when they reached the Camaro, taking his usual place on the driver’s seat.

“I’m sure he doesn’t like you either” Danny left his bag on the back seat before getting inside.

“But he sure likes you _a lot_ ” Steve glanced at Danny before starting the engine and driving them out of the parking lot.

“It doesn’t matter, Steven. What is important is that he is training me well, okay? I’m doing good, thanks for asking. You should worry more about the mission and less about who wants to get inside my pants” Danny complained, waving his sore hands in the air.

“You admit he wants to get inside your pants, then”

“Jesus. Did you hear what I said?” Danny was having a headache. He hated that he had to wake up much earlier than before just to put his body under torture, and now he had to deal with a nosy SEAL.

“Are you interested in him?” Steve asked, trying to sound casual, but Danny detected something weird in his voice.

“That’s none of your business, schmuck” Danny shook his head, thinking better of it and adding “I’m not, by the way”

“But you are _a sucker for sweet talk_?” Steve mocked him, visibly more relaxed.

“I hate you so fucking much”

Danny was open about his bisexuality. The first time he told the team everyone had been normal about it and Danny was grateful for it. Danny remembered being scared about Steve’s reaction, knowing that the navy was still a close-minded place even after Don’t Ask Don’t Tell had been dismissed, but the SEAL only looked a little shocked after the revelation.

The shorter man couldn’t help but feel a little hopeful when Steve questioned him about his interests in men. Their relationship was full of banter and arguments, but Danny knew that there was electricity tugging at each other, keeping them close. It was an invisible security belt that didn’t allow Danny to stay away from Steve, not even inside his thoughts. He had gone out with a few people since he moved to Hawaii, but he always ended up comparing them to his Neanderthal boss; they weren’t as funny, nor smart, this one would look better with tattoos, and the other one wasn’t into pineapple on pizza so he couldn’t have his fix of arguments. Danny was scared to admit that him and Steve where two pieces of the same complicated puzzle, one that neither of them were ready to put together.

Danny took a quick bath at the showers they had at HQ, just as he had done since this crazy plan had started. He had already contacted Rachel and told her and Gracie that he had an important job to do and he wasn’t going to contact them for a while. His heart broke at the sad tone on his daughter’s voice when she said goodbye. After that, the detective had forced Steve to promise him a week off to be with Gracie.

“Ready to hear your backstory, brah?” Chin smiled at him when he walked through the glass doors, now wearing his usual slacks and button up shirt.

“What do we have this time?” Danny rubbed his hands together, like a man ready to roll his dice “Am I the crazy cat guy? Or this time I get to be the iconic son of the guy who invented edible underwear?”

“Really? Edible underwear?” Kono wiggled her eyebrows suggestively “Is there pineapple flavored?”

“I sure hope there isn’t” Danny admitted with exaggerated disgust “Who would get laid wearing that?”

“I wouldn’t mind” Steve casually admitted, earning a confused look from Danny, an amused one from Kono, and a tired one from Chin.

“Wearing one or eating one?” Danny asked with a lopsided grin.

“I beg of you, stop” Chin held his hands up. Danny almost laughed when he noticed that Chin looked like the dog whisperer controlling his teammates “I kept your story as close to reality to make it easier. You are Danny Baker, a local boxer from New Jersey. The organizers of the charity tournament called you after the murders happened and offered you to fill one of the empty spots”

“Ouch” Danny exclaimed.

“I know it’s a bit rough, but it was the only way for you to be dropped in when the rest of the boxers are already settled. Problem is, there were two spots left, so they really had to call one of the other boxers that hadn’t qualified”

“I take it they weren’t happy about it” Steve said.

“Not at all, but they had no other option when the governor himself called them”

Chin pressed a few keys on the smart table, displaying an image of the hotel that was being used as the quarters for the fighters. The whole hotel was being booked for the event, sponsors and patrons filling the rooms. Even the biggest party salon had been adapted as a fighting ring. 

“Following the rules of the tournament, you and Steve will have rooms next to each other. Kono and I will be there as well, as your personal massagers and physiotherapists, but we will remain on the floor assigned to us” 

“Just hearing about it is stressing me out” Danny complained “So you better give good massages”

“I’m the best of the best” Kono winked at him.

“The governor wants us to solve this as quietly as possible, with this being a mayor event for the island. No one there will know we are cops, not even security” Steve spoke, addressing all his team “We are on our own in there, we need to have each other’s backs. I trust you, okay? Anything feels weird or out of ordinary, you tell me, no matter how simple it might be”

“Got it, boss” Kono nodded with her serious face on.

“Count on us, Steve” Chin assured him.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. You all will have the pleasure to watch Danny Williams–”

“Baker” Chin corrected.

“Right. Baker. Why Baker? I mean, my cookies are good, but not _that_ good. Whatever. My point is, you will have the pleasure to watch Danny Baker being the master of the ring he once was”


	2. A bad coach

The moment Danny stepped inside the hotel, he wanted to go back home. A tall lean man who seemed to lack any sense of fun received the team at the lobby, giving them the keys to their rooms and a binder that had Danny’s itinerary. He contained a whine the moment he saw it; all his time was going to be dedicated to training, interviews and photoshoots.

Steve and Danny had barely the time to settle in their rooms when they were called; they were being expected at the gym to be introduced. Danny sighed and got changed into his workout clothes – might as well start the official training – and headed downstairs with Steve. 

“Are you ready, buddy?” Steve asked once inside the elevator, resting his hand on Danny’s shoulder.

“Am I ready to face the men who want to beat my face to pulp?” Danny bit his lower lip, frowning “No”

“I thought you were a tough Jersey guy?” Steve laughed.

“I am” Danny assured, squaring his shoulders when the elevators doors opened “but that doesn’t mean I’m happy to be here”

The communal gym was full of loud rock music and grunting from the men that were doing weights or using other lifting equipment. All the faces turned towards the door when the blond stepped in, followed by his supposed coach. Danny’s skin was prickling with the burn of the pairs of eyes on him, and all he did was give them what he hoped looked like a genuine smile.

“You are the new guy” a tall tanned man approached him; his face dripping sweat “You looked taller on the pictures”

“Straight to the height comments, fantastic” Danny clapped his hands together, trying to keep his temper under control “Yes, I’m _the new guy_ ”

“How did you even qualify, being that small?” the man asked, arching an eyebrow and crossing his big arms over his chest.

“I’m that good” Danny gritted his teeth, already anticipating that this cover op was going to test his patience more than his boxing skills. Steve was only two steps behind, carrying his bag and at the ready in case Danny broke loose into an anger fit.

The man actually laughed, his expression softer and friendlier, and offered his hand to Danny with a big smile.

“I’m Kalani, nice to meet you”

Danny shook the hand that was being offered, a confused expression on his face.

“Likewise. I’m Danny”

“You are actually kind of scary, man” Kalani admitted, picking his stuff back from the bench where he had been working out “Looking forward to fighting with you”

That’s how it went, all of the fighters had approached him and made small talk. The majority of them were as friendly as Kalani, but there were a few that made some original comments about a hairy hobbit or even asking him if they could help him find his mother. One guy was as clever as proposedly mistaking Steve for the fighter.

“I’m one comment away from pulling out my gun, Steven” Danny was pushing the buttons of the treadmill harder than necessary.

“I’m sorry, Danny. They are assholes, okay, I get it” Steve pushed Danny’s hand away from the board, setting the time and the speed that he thought best for his partner “but you need to keep it together. Don’t let it get to you”

“What? Are you going to give me your speech about proving myself in the ring?” Danny mocked, focusing his anger on steading his breath while complaining and running.

“I actually am. I’m your coach, after all” Steve smirked, and Danny wanted to fucking punch him “What do you think so far?” Steve asked in a lower voice, looking around to make sure that no one was listening.

“Like you said, they are assholes, but none of them look suspicious so far” Danny talked in between panting.

“You sure? Your detective senses aren’t tingling?”

Danny nodded, deciding that it wasn’t a good idea to run and chat at the same time.

“The first one that approached you, Kalani, he seemed weird” Danny shoot him a questioning look, his disagreement clear on his face “All the fighters are here, but he walked out shortly after you two met” another look from the blond, sweat already running down his eyebrow “I know, I know. I just thought it was strange. Just in case, I will tell Chin and Kono to get an eye on him”

Danny rolled his eyes. The team had run the background of all the boxers before diving in the op, and Danny remembered Kalani’s. He had read about him training since he was little, getting a scholarship in college and then getting married. Kalani’s files had stuck with Danny because the guy had ended up in a nasty divorce, his boxing life keeping him away from home and his son. He just couldn’t picture someone like him torturing two other boxers and killing them afterwards.

While Danny finished his work out, Steve sneaked out of the gym to go inform Chin and Kono about the not-so-suspicious-but-still-weird behavior of Kalani. That was one of the reasons why Danny was the one to do the fighting and Steve was playing the role of the coach, because that way Steve had a chance to do his SEAL thing and go snooping around while Danny was putting on a show.

Twenty minutes passed when it became clear Steve wasn’t coming back. The Neanderthal was probably breaking inside Kalani’s room by now or doing something reckless as always. Some coach he was going to be.

Danny slowed down on the treadmill until he fully stopped, drying the sweat on his tank top because fuck it and he was pissed. He reached for his bag, the same that Steve was supposed to have ready for him and headed to the punching bags. He understood Steve’s control freak need to go and do things himself, but people were never going to take Danny as a serious fighter if his coach wasn't going to be around during training. He bandaged his hands, mumbling how it would be easier if someone was helping him.

“You seem pretty upset, Mr. Baker” Danny looked up to find a funny looking man, chubby cheeks and glasses.

“Excuse me, who are you?” Danny’s tone was bitchier than what he intended, but he couldn’t help it.

“Hi, sorry to interrupt. My name is Nolan Silberman, I’m a reporter from the Hawaii 24/7” Nolan offered his hand, which Danny took with reluctance. The reporter had a weird look on his eyes that kept Danny on high alert.

“You already know who I am, apparently” Danny said, going back to protecting his knuckles.

“It’s my job” the reporter’s smile was robot like, so tense and false that Danny wanted to get as far as possible from him. Nolan looked like a character that had escaped from the cartoons Gracie watched while eating her cereal on breakfast, harmless and clumsy, but that didn’t stop the cold feeling that Danny was getting from being close to him.

“Hey, listen” Danny was putting his gloves on, deliberately making himself busy “I know is your job, but I don’t have time for this, okay? There is a space of the day reserved for the interviews and all that stuff, so I think you should leave”

“Just a few questions, please, it won’t take long” Nolan got a notebook and a pen out of his pocket.

“Sorry, but no”

It wasn’t long before someone from the staff noticed the reporter and escorted him out of the gym; just as Danny had guessed, the press wasn’t allowed inside the training area, and Nolan was there without permission.

Danny started his attack on the punching bag, remembering everything Connor had taught him and adding the knowledge to what he remembered from his old boxing days. One, two; again, and again, but he couldn’t get Nolan out of his mind. Something about the man bothered him, but he couldn’t put a finger on it just jet.

“Look at you, babe, you don’t look like you need a coach” Steve’s voice startled him out of his thoughts. Danny turned on instinct, lifting his arm and really tempted to continue his punching drill on the smug bastard.

“Turns out, Steven, I actually need one” Danny snarled at him, taking his gloves off and pressing them against Steve’s chest.

“You are angry” Steve said, sighing and holding the gloves.

“You think so? What made you arrive to that conclusion, schmuck?” Danny leaned down to take his bag and headed for the gym exit, forcing Steve to follow him.

“I had to check, Danny, you know that”

“Check what, exactly? The guy went to take a dump, for all we know. But no, while you were doing your stupid aimless witch hunt, I ended up face to face with an actual demon” Danny smashed the elevator button like a kid, not caring that the arrow’s light was already flickering.

“He actually went to the terrace to phone his son” Steve pushed him inside the elevator, his irritation coming to the surface “You damn know it was weird to leave at such a moment, when all of the fighters are training and… wait what? A demon?”

“A fucking demon with round rosy cheeks. A reporter sneaked up on me; and I tell you, he was a creepy creature”

“A reporter? Are you sure he wasn’t just trying to get an interview with you?”

“No. Well, maybe” Danny smoothed his hair back “The thing is, I have a bad feeling about that man, Steve.

“Fine. Text his name to Kono and Chin, let’s see who this guy is” Steve smiled at him, and suddenly Danny felt less tense. That was the McGarrett’s lopsided smile effect, and Danny hated that it worked on him.

“So, you are not going to go and stalk this reporter?” Danny questioned, stepping out of the elevator and heading for his room.

“No, if I do that you will feel lonely and sulk again”

“I wasn’t sulking!”

“Sure, Danno, whatever you say” Steve took the spare key out of one of his thousand cargo pockets and opened the door, prompting Danny inside.

“You are a really bad coach. The worst. I will fire you” Danny pointed a finger at Steve “And what are you doing here? Go to your own room, you animal”

“Easy, Danny. Unlike you, I can actually fire you” Steve left the gloves over the bed, only staring when Danny began to undo his bandages.

“We both know you won’t do that, Steve. You would miss me too much”

“Unfortunately, you are right” Steve chuckled, turning on his heels and leaving the room.

Danny was more than angry when a smiling Steve woke him up at five in the morning. The blond complained non-stop when he was forced into a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt by a fresh-as-a-lettuce SEAL.

“Just when I was thinking you couldn’t get more annoying” Danny whined, fighting to keep his eyes open while putting on his sneakers.

“I’m trying to be a good coach” Steve grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him to his feet, smoothing his uncombed blond hair back like a loving mother.

“Waking me up for a run makes you a bad friend” Danny yawned, unconsciously snuggling against Steve’s hand.

Steve blinked a few times, not sure what to do, but he finally smiled and ran his thumbs over Danny’s temples in a soft caress.

“Sorry, buddy, but it’s part of the show”

Danny reluctantly backed up from Steve’s touch, now wake enough to feel the swirl of butterflies in his stomach. He locked his baby blues in those hazel eyes that mesmerized him, trying to find something in them that would finally answer the question that the cop had been asking himself since the day they met.

“But does it have to be at the beach? Can’t we be normal human beings and use the treadmills?” Danny asked, giving up on reading Steve’s feelings.

“Come on. It will be fun”

“Your idea of fun is always life threatening”

“Not my fault that you are boring, Danno” Steve shrugged, already opening the door and waving Danny to hurry up.

“With you? Babe, with you I’m not even allowed to have a boring day”

The beach was empty, as expected; the sky was still dark with the stars fading against the threat of the arriving sun. Danny’s legs were burning with every step, Steve’s voice encouraging him from time to time, giving him a few taps on the damp space in between his shoulder blades.

The dawn was getting near by the time they were taking a water break, and something inside Danny told him to turn around. There he was, that nasty reporter, looking at him from his comfortable spot on a bench.

“Steve” Danny reached out to his partner, grabbing him by the bicep “Look at the bench on our right”

“I see him” Steve nodded, taking a quick glance.

“It’s him, Nolan Silberman. What the hell is he doing here?”

“Danny, Kono ran his name on the system last night. He doesn’t have anything suspicious”

“That doesn’t tell me anything” Danny’s grip tightened, and Steve held Danny by the wrist and pushed his hand away with a careful movement.

“We can’t do anything without proof”

“Am I talking with the same man that pretends to hear something only to kick a door open?” Danny raised his hands and waved them in the air, losing his already fragile nerves “I have a hunch about him, okay?”

“And I promise you we will keep digging on him. I trust your hunch, I’m sure we will find something” Steve assured him with a serious face that managed to tone down Danny’s nervousness.

“Thanks, babe” Danny smiled at his partner with affection before going back to their torturous morning run.

No matter how much Danny tried to convince himself it was his tiredness, he kept seeing Nolan’s silhouette close behind them.


	3. Black and blue

Danny barely dodged the first punch. He had his guard up, bracing for all the hits that were coming his way. The investigation was taking longer than expected, the team still had nothing on the nosy reporter and there was no other suspect, so Danny had no other option but keep going with the tournament.

“Hang in there, Danny. You have him” Steve was directing him from his corner, his brows frown in worry. If Danny were to lose the fight, the team would have to leave.

One of his opponent’s hits landed on his ribs, making the blond stagger until he almost fell. The bastard in front of him smiled; it was one of the idiots that had mocked him for his height on the day he arrived. Danny growled, rolling his already sore shoulders; he had been playing enough, time to take this seriously.

Danny knew that the best punch was that which engaged all the muscles in the body; it began in the feet and connected all the way to his fist. That was Danny’s secret weapon, the one that had saved his life more than once as a kid at the Jersey streets, and even now as a cop. Danny took a small step back before lunging his right fist to his opponent’s face.

The weight hit the canvas with a loud noise, the referee running to the fallen boxer to make sure he was okay. The man opened his disoriented eyes, trying to use the ropes to stand up but that seemed to be the most difficult task in the world for him. He wasn’t smiling anymore.

The crowd began to cheer when the referee returned to the center and signaled the knockout. Steve climbed up to the ring, hugging Danny and lifting him from the ground in a way that would be embarrassing if he wasn’t drunk with adrenaline.

“You really were holding back the first time you punched me” Steve smiled in that way that made his eyes crinkle, holding Danny by the neck and staring right into his eyes.

“Told you so” Danny panted, laughing like a loon and not really caring when Steve joined their foreheads and laughed as well.

The little moment was broken when all the press climbed into the ring, bombarding Danny with questions and photos.

“How do you feel, Daniel?” one woman asked, almost shoving her mic to his face.

“I’m exhausted but really happy” Danny accepted the bottle of water and the towel that Kono was offering him, only a little surprised that he hadn’t noticed Kono and Chin standing by his side.

“For a moment there we all believed you were going to lose the fight, what gave you that last burst of energy?” a man that Danny had seen before on TV asked him.

“Knowing that my team was there for me was all it took” Steve’s hand was still on his neck, and the SEAL gifted him with a slight squeeze “Steve, my coach, is also my best friend. If I dared to lose the fight, he was for sure going to make me pay for the beers for the rest of our lives”

The reporters laughed at the joke, clearly pleased that they had at least one non generic answer.

“Who would you like to fight in the next round?” came the question of a young man that was probably still at college.

“I’m looking forward to going against Kalani. That will be fun”

“Mr. Baker, do you miss your family?” a shrill voice made his smile falter, immediately recognizing Nolan. Danny couldn’t hide the frown forming in the brick of his nose, as if he had smelt something disgusting.

“Right now, I want to go celebrate with my team and get ready for the next fight” Danny deflected, ignoring the chill forming in his spine. That was an odd question to make to someone who had just won a fight.

“Do you think you deserve to be here? You were called last minute, weren’t you?” Nolan continued, elbowing his was to the front and receiving annoyed looks from the other reporters.

“I’m glad I have the chance to prove myself” Danny lifted his chin, doing his best to look confident and not let himself be dragged into this wicked man’s game.

Nolan laughed, a raspy bitter noise that made Danny’s body tense. He could feel Steve beside him, his posture rigid and his jaw muscles tight.

“That’s not an answer, Mr. Baker. Let me rephrase. Have you considered that you are stealing actual good boxers from the opportunity you don’t deserve?”

Danny opened his mouth, feeling the sour taste of his anger on the tip of his tongue, but Steve rested his hand on his chest, stopping him before he could say something that could end Danny’s nonexistent boxing career.

“Sorry to cut this short, but it is time for him to rest” Steve gave them the same plastic fake smile that he gave the governor whenever he got scolded for something before taking Danny by the arm and dragging him to the locker room.

“That motherfucker” Danny snapped the moment the team was alone in the room

“I have seen his interviews with the others, he has never asked them anything like that” Kono approached him, helping him out of the gloves.

“Do we really have nothing on him?” Danny asked with a pleading look, stretching his fingers and letting Kono undo the bandages as well.

“Nothing” Chin shook his head “He has being working with the Hawaii 24/7 for a few months, writing about sport events. He lives alone and doesn’t appear to have a life outside of his work. Silberman pays his bills on time and doesn’t have a single driving ticket. The perfect citizen”

“It looks to me that I’m next”

Steve took a bag of ice out of the mini freezer while Chin was checking all the info he had on his tablet.

“Next what, Danno?” Danny hissed when he felt the cold against his ribs.

“His next target. I know we have no evidence, but I have a feeling I’m next”

“Maybe he just hates your pretty looks?” Kono ventured, working her fingers on Danny’s shoulders, not forgetting her role as his massager.

“First of all, thank you, doll” Danny laughed, but stopped immediately when he felt the sting on his ribs “Second, if that was the case, he would go for Steve”

“Where does that leave me?” Chin lifted his face from the screen, a dark eyebrow arched with an exaggerated hurt expression.

“You are beautiful, Chin” Danny winked “I would take you out on a date any day”

“Sorry brah, I can’t go out with you” Chin snickered, proud of himself “Not unless I wanted Steve to take me out with a gun” 

“Time out” Steve threw the ice bag to Chin, who caught it with a petulant smile “My brain can’t keep up with all of you”

“You have a brain?” Danny asked with a dramatic gape.

“Yes, I have a brain” Steve spoke, enumerating everything he was saying with his fingers “Thank you for the pretty face compliment, Danny. And no, you are not _next_ , we are not going to allow it”

“He is right” Kono patted Danny’s back, already more relaxed thanks to the girl’s magical touch “We have your back”

“Literally” Danny teased, rolling his neck and enjoying the popping sound he got.

“Are we going to ignore that Steve didn’t deny that he would kill me if I go out with Danny?” Chin turned to return the ice into the freezer, totally unaware of the murderous look that Steve was giving him.

“Of course he would kill you” Danny tried not to show how his hopes were raising little by little, dangerously close to overflowing “In his little caveman logic, no one but him has the right to manhandle me or drive my car. It is his fault that I don’t last long in any relationship”

“My fault? How so, Mr. detective? Are you sure they don’t just run away from your non-stop nagging?”

“It could also be because you always talk about Steve” the oh so helpful Kono added.

“I do have other things on my mind, thank you very much” Danny smacked Kono’s hands away from his shoulders, making the native woman giggle “No, it’s because he always drags me out to babysit him so that he doesn’t kill himself in some dangerous SEAL stunt. I don’t have time for relationships”

“You think I do?” Steve countered, hands on his hips.

“Catherine?” Danny asked, failing to hide his irritated tone.

“Danny, I have told you a million times she and I are nothing. It’s _not_ a relationship” Steve dragged a hand over his face, clearly tired of the topic.

“For the record” Chin interrupted with a not so innocent smile, gesturing to Danny and Steve with his hand “Everyone knows you two guys are in a relationship except for yourselves”

“It was cute in the beginning, but now it’s kind of annoying how thickheaded you are” Kono shrugged “I bet even the reporters out there think you are married or something”

“Kono, I love you, I really do, but sometimes you make me want to jump off a bridge” Danny rubbed his eyes. He knew how to protect himself from the punches, but he had no idea how to react against this unexpected attack.

Danny sighed, aware of the heaviness that was spreading through his body now that the adrenaline was wearing off.

“As much as this little ohana moment lightens my soul, right now I crave a good and long bath” Danny opened his locker and grabbed his soap and shampoo “Don’t wait for me, go have dinner or do whatever you always do while I train my ass off” he waved at his team, disappearing behind the door that connecter with the showers.

He knew his team was trying to help him feel less nervous after the encounter with the reporter, but they were only making his heart practice mortal flips without his consent. They were only joking around like always, making fun of how Danny and Steve acted like an old married couple, but lately it was harder to not take it seriously. Danny tried to keep them as jokes inside his head, but the effort was becoming too much for the Jersey detective. Whenever Steve looked at him just as he had done in the ring, or when he instinctively reached for Danny’s touch, those times made his self-restraint slip in between his fingers.

Danny washed his body with slow deliberate motions, expecting that focusing on his bath would bring him some kind of peace of mind. His mind was a mess; he twitched with the need to arrest Nolan Silberman every time he saw him, he missed Gracie so much it was painful, and now his confusing relationship with Steve was added to the mix. Truth be told, his patience was wearing thin; Danny was getting tired of that push and pull game they had going on since they became partners, always flirting and never taking a step closer. Kono was right; at first it had been thrilling and fun, but now it was ridiculous.

Danny chuckled for himself, the sound of the shower surrounding him. The blond was convinced he had gone crazy; he was almost sure that Nolan was aiming for his life, but he was too busy thinking about Steve. He rinsed himself, glad that he wasn’t expected to do any interviews, and so he could go straight to bed.

The thought of having time to sleep got him back on his good mood, humming “Living on a prayer” while drying himself and adjusting the towel around his waist. He went back to the locker room, anticipating that the team had already left. That’s why he almost let the towel fall to the floor when he found a frowning SEAL waiting for him, leaning against the lockers.

“You took your time” Steve accused him.

“I did say I was having a long bath, Steve. And I also said you didn’t have to wait”

Danny turned to grab his clothes, fitting his boxers under the towel, careful not to flash Steve on the process. Steve kept quiet when Danny dropped the towel and stepped inside his pants, and Danny had to look to make sure he was still there. The blond scanned his partner’s face, only taking him a second to understand that something was off.

“Okay, why the aneurysm face?” Danny closed his arms over his chest, forgetting about the t-shirt and giving Steve his full attention.

“Danny, are we in a relationship?” Steve looked confused and lost, his expression almost childish. If Danny wasn’t too worried about not dying with his coughing fit, he would have thought of all those times Gracie asked him about what happened with the sun when the night arrived.

“I mean, Steve, we are humans who interact and work together. That’s one definition of a relationship” Danny miserably tried to play it cool.

“Don’t do that” Steve warned. The commander had the same look he got when he was facing a dangerous mission, full of concentration.

Danny surrendered to the situation. Fine, it was happening here and now, in the middle of an undercover op with a shirtless Danny, who so happens just won a boxing match and was a potential victim of a serial killer. So be it. Everything about them was unexpected and far from ordinary, so this conversation was going to be no exception. Just as Danny had wished barely minutes ago, there was no more joking; they were diving headfirst.

“Dancing around each other is not a relationship, babe. In the civilized world, that’s the first step, but we have dragged it out far too long”

“Then what makes them think we are in one?” Steve took a step forward, forcing Danny to clear his throat before answering.

“I don’t know, could be many things” Danny scratched the back of his neck, suddenly nervous “Maybe it’s how we touch each other a lot. We spend almost all of our time out of work together. Not to mention the banter that edges on shameless flirting. I know how you like your coffee, which is disgusting, by the way, and you know how I like mine. The looks, the intimacy. At this point, could be anything, really”

“It does seem like a long list” Steve looked amused, getting even closer.

Danny’s breathing hitched when he saw something burn inside those hazel eyes, a determination and need he had never seen before on them.

“It is. But, honestly, it’s not enough to call it a relationship” Danny shrugged, doing his best to appear nonchalant and unaffected.

“What is missing, then?” Steve was so close that Danny could feel his breath on his face.

“I’ve heard that people in relationships tend to kiss” Danny offered, flickering a glance to Steve’s slightly parted lips “They also go on dates, sometimes. Hold hands, talk. Oh, most of them also consider having this thing – I’m sure you have heard of it – called sex”

“Sounds interesting” and Danny was about to lose his mind, because there was no way he had imagined Steve staring at his mouth.

“Yeah, I can see why it is appealing” Danny spoke almost in a whisper, his voice barely audible in the small space that was between their bodies.

Steve leaned in, ducking his head, and Danny braced for the moment he had been imagining for so long. The thing is, Steve was doubting, he froze just a few centimeters away from joining their lips. Danny blinked, reading Steve’s self-distrust. The SEAL, Steve never-think-twice-before-you-shoot-McGarrett wasn’t sure about what he was doing. Steve was scared of ruining things, and that, weirdly enough, made Danny smile.

Danny reached out, grabbing Steve by the shirt and dragging him into the kiss that had been hanging in the air. Danny’s body filled with electricity the moment Steve started kissing him, holding his neck with a tenderness that made him feel dizzy. The kiss was sweet but deep, full of emotion and pent up frustrations. If Danny had known that Chin’s jokes would end up with him kissing the man he had wanted for so long, he would have encouraged the jokes from the beginning. 

Danny gasped when Steve nipped his lower lip, and he could feel Steve’s smile against his mouth, pleased with the reaction. Steve removed one hand from Danny’s neck, taking it down until it reached the cop’s naked chest and Danny couldn’t suppress a shiver.

The kiss was getting heated, and just when Danny was about to open his mouth to allow Steve’s tongue inside, he hissed and flinched back. Steve’s hand had gone lower, and they had both forgotten about the bruises on Danny’s ribs, but the sharp pain on the sensible skin had been enough to bring the blond back to earth.

“Sorry” Steve apologized, taking a step back and inspecting the black and blue area with worried eyes.

Danny chuckled, lifting Steve’s face with his hands and giving him one last chaste kiss before taking his neglected t-shirt and putting it on.

“I’ve had worse” Danny admitted, clearly referring to his hurting ribs.

“Worse kisses?” Steve asked, lifting an eyebrow and with a smug smile plastered on his face.

“No, yours has been the worst I ever had” Danny rolled his eyes, grabbing his bag and adjusting it over his shoulder.

“Really? It looked to me that you enjoyed it”

“I felt bad for you, didn’t want to hurt your feelings” Danny sighed dramatically, patting Steve’s shoulder and heading out of the locker room, Steve following close behind.

“Then I will need to practice”

“Don’t worry, unlike you, I’m a good coach”


	4. Roll with the punches

Danny checked himself in the mirror, adjusting the collar of his button up shirt. It had been a while since he had worn anything that wasn’t gym clothes, and he was a little proud to notice that the fabric looked tight around his biceps and chest, the results of his hard work during the last weeks. 

The blond stretched his neck, following Steve’s reflection in the mirror while the taller man kissed all the way up to his ear. It had been hard to focus on anything else since their locker room make out session; Danny refused to call it a confession, since they hadn’t said anything that involved actual feelings, and he also refused to admit that he was bothered by it. Danny felt like a teenager all over again whenever they hid in a corner to kiss, and he could tell that Kono and Chin knew something was happening with the two of them by the suggestive grins they exchanged when the team was together.

They hadn’t done more than kissing so far, and the temptation that was Steve sex-on-a-stick McGarrett was driving Danny nuts. The problem was, Danny knew that if they allowed their lust filled systems to pull them to the bed, there would be no way to get them out of it, and like it or not, thy were still on a mission.

“You are ruining my perfect outfit” Danny halfheartedly complained when Steve pulled at the collar of the shirt to nibble the newly exposed skin.

“I’m sure the press will appreciate a few shots of a sexy ruffled boxer for their covers” Steve mumbled against his throat, sending goosebumps all over Danny’s body.

“It’s already late, Steve, we need to get going” Steve lifted his gaze, staring at Danny through the mirror.

“About that–”

“What?” Danny turned around, facing Steve and crossing his arms over his chest, sensing that he was about to hear something that he wouldn’t like.

“I can’t be with you during the interviews” Steve scratched the back of his neck, giving Danny an apologetic smile “The governor called me in to give him my report of the situation”

“You are kidding me”

“Sorry, Danny. Listen, Kono and Chin will be monitoring you, and I will be just a phone call away”

“So, Kono and Chin knew about this but not me. Thank you, babe, how did you know my kink is the lack of communication?” Danny stepped out of the space between Steve and the mirror.

“Danny, I received the call an hour ago” Steve ran a hand on his hair, exasperated with Danny’s reaction.

“You know what? Whatever. Go do your thing, I don’t care. You would only distract the photographers with your ugly face” Danny grabbed the keycard from the nightstand, shoving it in his back pocket and heading for the door.

“Danny” Steve called for him with a calm voice that angered Danny even more.

“Now what, Steven?” Danny turned, ready to yell at Steve with all the William’s power. Only he couldn’t, because Steve slammed his mouth against Danny’s, kissing him hard and deep, cupping his face with his calloused hands.

Danny moaned when Steve’s tongue teased his lower lip, licking and sucking until he dipped inside his mouth like he owned the place. When Steve pulled away, Danny’s body felt like jelly, his stomach warm with desire.

“You are an evil man” Danny panted, steading himself against Steve’s chest. At least he was happy to notice that Steve’s heart was beating as fast as his “An insufferable pain in the ass and I hate you”

Steve chuckled, brushing his nose against Danny’s stubble before kissing his jaw.

“I will pretend I believe you, but I feel something poking my thigh and I know you can’t take your gun to the interviews” 

Danny slapped Steve’s hands away from the dangerous low place they had taken on his back.

“Behave, you animal” Danny knew he failed to sound angry.

“Please, make sure they take good pictures of you that I can pin to my wall and look at while I–”

But Danny closed the door before Steve finished his sentence, and he knew his face was red all the way to his ears even before a chambermaid walking by gave him a funny look.

As promised, the Jersey detective received texts from Kono and Chin every few minutes, updating him with their investigation and making sure Danny was hanging in there. Chin and Kono couldn’t accompany him, because it would be weird for a boxer to take his massagers to the photoshoots and interviews, so his cellphone was the only source of comfort he had while they made him pose in front of the cameras.

“Mr. Baker” a young woman with a pretty smile approached him while the photographers were wrapping up. She offered him a water bottle which Danny gladly accepted, taking a long swig “I’m sorry, but there has been a change. The interviews are going to be held in a room instead of the garden, to avoid unnecessary interruptions”

Danny took the keycard the woman offered before walking away. He found the change in locations a bit weird, but he knew shit about how this kind of things worked, so he didn’t think much about it. After a few more pleasantries with the photographers and the staff, he headed to the elevators.

The room was a simple one with a double bed, a coffee table and a couple of chairs. There was no one else there, and Danny glanced at his clock, maybe he was too early. A note with the simple message of “D. Baker, 1pm interview” resting on the surface of the table.

The blond sat down, smoothing his hair back. His phone rang in his pocket, and Chin’s name was bright on the screen. With a frown, he answered the call.

“What’s up?”

“Why aren’t you in the garden? They are looking for you”

Danny’s brain got around what was happening at the same moment that his fingers began to feel numb, losing the grip on the phone.

“That son of a bitch” he muttered with gritted teeth, his body sliding off the chair and into the floor. He couldn’t move, his breathing labored and painful.

“Danny? You there?” Chin’s voice was the last thing Danny registered before fading away to unconsciousness.

Danny opened his eyes, not knowing how long it had been since he was drugged. His head was throbbing with a migraine that made him look around with squinted eyes. The room was dark and smelled of humidity, Danny’s foggy brain made the conclusion that he was in some kind of garage. He was sitting on a chair, his hands tied on the back with a tight rope. At the slightest movement his wrists burned, the rough material of the rope cutting his skin. He couldn’t move his feet either, the ankles secured with duct tape to the chair legs.

“What happened to you, Mr. Baker?” Nolan’s voice was cruel and full of raw hate.

“Listen to me, and listen to me good” Danny’s mouth was dry, his words a little slurred with the effects left behind by the drugs “You better pray to whatever god you believe in, because I’m going to fucking kill you”

“It looks that you need a hand in keeping that tedious mouth of yours shut”

Nolan walked around the chair, grabbing one of Danny’s hands and twisting it, the combined pain of the ropes and the vicious hold dragging a choked scream out of Danny. They were in a secluded place for sure, because Nolan didn’t bother covering Danny’s mouth; it was almost as if he wanted to hear Danny in pain.

“No, I won’t break them jus yet. Later” Nolan let got, a few drops of blood sliding to Danny’s fingers.

“Why?” Danny asked the moment Nolan was facing him again, his dark eyes similar to those Danny had seen many times before in cold blooded murderers.

“You should know why” he spat on Danny’s face “You don’t deserve to stand in there. You don’t fucking deserve to stand where he should be. He was supposed to be there, not you, not any of them” Nolan’s fist connected with Danny’s gut, making him hunch in his sit, pulling at his restrains.

“Sick bastard” Danny grunted, trying to keep his breathing under control “I can’t wait to see you behind bars. You will look pretty nice in orange”

The next hit landed on his face, opening a gash on his cheekbone and sending the chair to the floor. Danny heard the snap of his shoulder, his eyes began to water and all he could see was Nolan’s feet in front of him.

“You really want me to kill you, don’t you? I still can’t believe you fell so easily into my trap. Even the two before you were harder to lure in” Nolan laughed, resting the sole of his shoe on Danny’s side and putting more weight on his injured shoulder “I’m going to break your useless fingers and enjoy every second. Then, I will cut your throat”

For the first time since he opened his eyes, Danny felt terror digging its way into him. He was going to die. He was never going to see Gracie again, his sweet girl; he was not going to watch her grow up, fall in love, and enjoy her life. He was never going to kiss Steve again; he hadn’t had the guts to tell him how much he loved him, hadn’t had the chance to hold him with tenderness and kiss him sweetly in the morning. 

“Where did all your bravado go?” Nolan chuckled, pressing his foot harder and making Danny wince “Shame, I like you better when you shut up”

A loud bang and a flash of white bright light forced Danny to close his eyes, his ears ringing with the force of the sound. Someone was screaming, maybe giving orders, and the next thing he knew, Nolan’s foot was no longer on him and he was being untied.

A pair of hands grabbed him and moved him away from the discarded chair. Danny tried to resist, but his body was drained from energy. He was going to die.

“Danny, stop. It’s me” a gloved hand cupped his face, making sure not to touch the bleeding gash on his cheekbone “Please, babe, open your eyes”

Danny did as he was told, baby blues locked on a pair of concerned hazel eyes. The blond smiled, not caring if it made his injury hurt.

“My hero” Danny tried to joke, all of a sudden aware that he was lying on the floor, his head resting on Steve’s lap. He turned his face to the side, noticing that the garage door was open and watching as Kono and Chin shoving Nolan inside a police car.

Danny sagged against the commander with a sigh, letting his eyes fall close again.

Once again, Danny opened his eyes to find himself in a completely different place. He was at the hospital, that much was clear; he had a needle sticking out of his arm and his wrists were bandaged. He had something in his left hand, but he couldn’t tell what it was. With a frown, he squeezed, and he gasped when the thing squeezed back.

“Hey” Steve smiled, holding tight to Danny’s hand.

“Hey yourself”

Steve was sitting next to his bed, his hair a mess and dark circles under his eyes.

“Danny, I’m sorry” that beautiful smile disappeared, Steve’s face a mask of guilt and anger “I shouldn’t have left”

“And do what? Say no to the governor?” Danny shook his head, hating that self-loathing expression on his partner “It was going to happen one way or another, Steve. I’m glad it was me and not another fighter”

Steve was about to complain, but the door opened, Kono and Chin stepping inside with bright smiles on their faces. Kono had a teddy bear in her hands, and she left it on Danny’s chest.

“It’s a get well soon gift” she announced with pride.

Danny laughed, hugging it with the hand that wasn’t still interlaced with Steve’s.

“I love it, thank you”

“How are you?” Chin asked “The doctor said the drug effects are finally wearing off. Your shoulder is back in place, so once you get your hydration levels back to normal, you are good to go”

“My wrists and my face ain’t that bad, just superficial injuries. Apart from that, I will live”

“Danny, your wrists were raw” Steve was frowning again.

“They will heal. Please stop with that look, I could bet you have had worse” Danny was trying not to think of all the things that Steve had been forced to survive. This, Danny thought, was nothing.

“That’s not the point”

“And I don’t care what the point is. Humor me and drop it. Instead, I want you to tell me what happened with that psycho”

“Turns out you weren’t the only one with a fake name in the tournament” Kono began to explain “That’s why we couldn’t find anything about him under the name of Nolan Silberman”

“His real name is Nick Redfield. He lost his brother two years ago; drug overdose. The kid was a skilled boxer, he trained hard and was about to score a big contract and go pro. When he died, Redfield couldn’t take it. Seems Redfield believed the people of the boxing world corrupted his brother and blamed his brother's death on them. ” Chin finished, a hint of pity in his eyes.

“So, he goes and claims vengeance by killing other boxers” Danny concluded “That’s why he told me I didn’t deserve to be in the ring”

“To say he is unstable is to put it lightly” Steve sighed.

“What happened with the woman? The one that gave me the bottle and told me about the change in locations”

“She was just some random staff girl he paid to deliver the message and the bottle. She had no idea about Redfield’s plan” Chin informed him.

“He confessed everything, Danny” Steve told him “The girl genuinely thought it was just a reporter trying to get an exclusive”

“And how did you find me?”

“The moment you went AWOL we looked in the house registered under Silberman’s name. There we found his brother’s pictures and we made the connections. The place where he had you, that was the old Redfield house” Kono briefed him with a disgusted twist on her lips.

“You have no idea how happy I am to have such an amazing team” Danny admitted, stopping to look at each one of his teammates “Thank you”

Danny didn’t miss Steve’s flinch, nor the way he averted his eyes.

“I swear to god, Steve, if you keep blaming yourself, I’m going to kick your ass to the moon” Danny freed his hand from the SEAL’s grasp, using it to stab a finger in Steve’s chest in what he hoped was a threatening way.

“Hearing you were missing scared the shit out of me” was the SEAL’s response.

“Serves you right, after all those times you have decided to disappear without a warning. Now it was my turn, now you know how that feels”

“It definitely wasn’t nice”

“Danny, we thought he was going to nuke the island just to find you” Kono laughed, watching them with fondness.

“Oh my god, Steven, I can already imagine all the angry calls we are going to get” Danny smiled anyways, holding Steve’s hand again, rubbing comforting circles with his thumb over the SEAL’s knuckles.

“Expect one from the hotel manager” Chin started “Another one from the tournament organizers. Some fighters were upset as well”

“Don’t forget the landlord of Redfield’s house” Kono nodded, happy to help.

“Right. And there was also an argument with a SWAT team” Chin continued.

“And the not so important governor. This guy right here, looking so innocent beside your bed, actually dared to walk away from a very angry governor” Kono finished, showing off her dimples.

“We are royally fucked” Danny laughed.


	5. Dropping the towel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little bit of angst (because I'm evil like that) but also steamy wholesome sex ;)

The good thing was, the killer’s arrest pleased the governor enough not to fuss about Steve’s reckless behavior. The hotel and the organizers ended up using the undercover operation as a marketing advantage, forgetting about any problems that Steve may have caused during his search for his missing Danny.

“You were lucky” Danny shook his head, allowing Steve to change his bandages and put some ointment over the healing tissue.

“Stop moving” Steve scolded, setting the safety pin into place.

“Why couldn’t you be a normal person for once and rescue me without leaving a trail of angry people behind?”

“I was worried sick, Danny. Believe me, I couldn’t care less if I offended a few rich folks; all I care about is that I got to you in time”

Steve stood up and headed for the kitchen to grab a couple of beers. It had been two days since Danny woke up in the hospital, and Steve had insisted on the cop staying at his place, going as far as getting Mary’s old bedroom ready for the nights Gracie would be staying over; Danny was taking his week off at McGarrett’s. Under other circumstances, Danny would be more than happy to spend his days besides the man that seemed to have a leash on his poor Jersey heart, but Steve was acting weird. They had shared their good number of kisses so far, but Steve never took them further, leaving them way too chaste for Danny’s liking. Besides, lately Danny had been the one to initiate all those kisses. Before, Steve was the one to make moves on Danny as if possessed, wanting to touch him all over and kissing him senseless; now he acted as if Danny could break any second.

It was an understatement to say Danny was angry. At the beginning, Danny thought maybe Steve was just giving him time to recover from what had happened. Now Danny was sure that Steve was just being an idiot. For god’s sake, he even refused to sleep with Danny on the same bed! Danny was sleeping alone in the main chamber while Steve, good old martyr Steve, tried to fit on the living room couch.

Danny accepted the beer that Steve offered, taking a long swig. Steve sat beside him, but not without keeping his distance, Danny noticed. Danny Williams was loud, sarcastic and had a mouth that had gotten him in trouble more times than he could remember; but he was not a quitter, so he moved closer to Steve until there was no space in between their shoulders.

“I forgot to check if there is enough food for Gracie” Steve mumbled, sending a glance in the kitchen’s direction.

“My daughter is not a bear, Steven. We have enough food and she won’t arrive till tomorrow, we can buy more stuff in the morning, if it makes you feel better” Danny hooked his arm around Steve’s, snuggling against his bicep.

“Then I will change the bedcover. I want her to be comfortable” Steve cleared his throat, getting his arm free.

“Don’t bother, I’m leaving” Danny pushed himself off the couch, walking upstairs as fast as he could. He wasn’t angry anymore, he just felt stupid and hurt.

Danny was too busy shoving his things inside his bag to notice Steve watching him by the door.

“Don’t do that. I’m sorry, okay? If you want to cuddle, we will cuddle. Just stop that already” Steve approached, taking Danny’s bag from the floor and pushing it away and out of the blond’s reach.

“If I want to cuddle? You gotta be kidding me” Danny threw his hands in the air, raising his voice to bury the sting in his chest “What do you want, Steven? What happened between us during my time as Danny Baker was just a sick game to you? Like a summer love thing that you can get away from once it’s time to go back home. Because I’m telling you now, I’m too old for that kind of shit and fool around. If you want to push me away that badly, you should have said so instead of just making me look like an idiot”

“Is that what you think is happening?” Steve looked horrified; his hazel eyes opened wide in shock.

“What else am I supposed to think?” Danny sat on the bed, exhausted by the storm of feelings taking over him; his eyes fixed on Steve, looking for an answer.

“I don’t want to get used to it” Steve confessed in a whisper.

“What are you talking about? For once, please, I beg you, talk to me”

Steve sighed, looking down at his shoes before focusing again on Danny. There was no mask anymore, the SEAL commander had left and there stood Steve alone. Danny saw fear and confusion; he knew it was hard for Steve to actually talk about how he felt, but it was something that they both needed.

“I’m scared of getting used to this. Us. It would only make it more painful when you leave me”

“Do you think that badly of me?” Danny asked without bite, his shoulders slumping.

“It’s not you. It’s just something that happens” Steve shrugged, a sad smile twisting his mouth “And after how I failed you, I don’t expect you to want me anymore”

Danny wanted to grab his gun and hunt down all the people that had harmed Steve to the point that he believed it was natural to be abandoned.

“You didn’t fail me” Danny said, his voice calm and confident.

“I did. I practically delivered you to that bastard, Danny” and Steve’s posture shifted when he talked about the reporter, making fists with his hands.

“Now, my friend, you are mistaken. In case you forget, I am a detective; Danny Williams at your service. And I know I give you shit about how you dragged me into your dangerous task force, but I could have walked out if I wanted to. My job is dangerous; _our_ job. I knew I would put my life at risk since the moment I entered the academy, so quit your self-sabotage. If I wanted something different, I would go and open a restaurant or be a shitty teacher”

“Danny” Danny held a hand up, stopping Steve from saying anything.

“No. I mean it. Stop it. Under your caveman logic, then I’m to blame for every bullet scar on your body, cus I wasn’t there to stop it. We are good at our jobs because we take risks. I will yell at you to be careful all the time, because that’s my way of protecting you; but if you start acting like I’m made of glass, then I will no longer be useful to five-0, and you know it”

“But Danny–”

“I’m not done yet. Don’t interrupt, that’s rude” Steve rolled his eyes, a small sincere smile creeping its way into Steve’s mouth “And pay attention, Steve, because this next part is extra important: I’m not leaving you. As long as you want me, you are stuck with me; and I feel pity for you if that’s the case, even Rachel ended up wising up. Whatever. The thing is, please get used to me loving you, because it’s not stopping any time soon”

“You finished?” Steve asked, the smile now full and bright.

“Yeah, for now” Danny returned the smile, still a little insecure.

“Good” Steve took two long steps until he was in front of Danny, who had to tilt his neck back to look properly at Steve.

Steve leaned down, kissing Danny in a way that took his breath away. He took his time savoring Danny’s lips, nipping and licking. Steve was the first to part his lips, and invitation that Danny couldn’t refuse. His tongue felt perfect inside Steve’s mouth, and he couldn’t suppress a moan when Steve sucked at it.

“My neck is killing me, Steve” Danny broke the kiss, talking without opening his eyes.

“I know how to fix that” Steve rested his hand on Danny’s chest, softly pushing him to lie on the bed. Danny followed without complaint, kicking his shoes and socks off and scooting over, resting his head on the pillows.

“I hated that you forced me to sleep alone in your bed” Danny turned his head, rubbing his nose against the fabric of the pillow “Having to smell you but still not having you was torture. I was really tempted to defile your pretty bed sheets”

Danny felt the bed sank under Steve’s weight, and he found himself face to face with the SEAL hovering over him.

“You meant what you said?” Steve asked, kissing Danny’s forehead and then moving to his nose.

“About your bed sheets?” Danny lifted a sandy eyebrow.

“About you loving me” Steve kissed the place where a yellowish patch of skin was the only evidence left of his kidnapper’s hit.

“I mean it, Steve. I love you” Danny lifted Steve’s face with his hands, watching how his eyes crinkled with happiness before pulling him down for another open-mouthed kiss.

Steve kissed all the way to Danny’s throat, sucking at the crook that connected with his shoulder. Danny hummed and lifted his arms when Steve tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, the piece of clothing landing on the floor and next to his discarded bag. Steve moved his lips to Danny’s chest, sinking his nose in the golden hairs and pulling lightly at one nipple with his fingers. Danny hissed, holding Steve’s shoulders and forcing him to lift himself on his elbows. The SEAL was about to back away, thinking that he had stepped over an invisible line, but Danny smirked at him, sneaking his hands under Steve’s polo shirt.

“So, it’s okay for you to take this off when we are working; but you plan on keeping it on when we are in bed together? Your brain wires are flipped”

Steve sat back, straddling Danny and lifting the fabric to show off his abs.

“It’s a nice shirt” Steve said, arching an eyebrow with innocence, but Danny could read the mischief in his partner’s eyes. The bastard was teasing.

“And it would look even nicer on the floor, don’t you think? Next to mine. And hopefully, next to your ugly cargo shorts. Why does everything you wear has so many pockets? It’s a serious question” Danny dug his nails into Steve’s skin, dragging his hands down and resting his thumbs over Steve’s zipper.

“Do you ever shut up?” Steve complained, not without a shiver “At least I wasn’t the one wearing ties”

“I know that deep down you loved my ties” Danny pulled the zipper down, caressing the growing bulge hidden under the boxers. His touch was too soft to bring any form of friction, but it was enough to make Steve lose a fraction of his control, moving his hips forward in search for more.

“I neither confirm nor deny” Steve smiled.

Danny rolled his eyes, squeezing Steve’s erection to erase that lopsided grin from his face and replace it with a yearnful expression. Steve moved away from Danny’s touch and off the bed. He finally threw the shirt over his head, dropping his shorts and boxers to the floor in one go and stepping out of them along with his shoes and socks. The SEAL was naked in the blink of an eye, and Danny whined with the magic of it, the sight of all the tanned skin on display just for him. The tattoos – _oh god, the tattoos_ – had been the fuel of Danny’s wet dreams for so long, that it was still hard to believe he was now allowed to touch them. And Danny felt his own cock throb when his eyes reached Steve’s hard and thick shaft.

Danny stood up as well, earning a questioning look from his lover, who seemed to understand everything the moment Danny was on his knees in front of him. Danny’s mouth watered with desire, and he looked up to make sure Steve was on board.

“You are killing me” Steve grunted, resting one of his hands over Danny’s blond hair. That was all the confirmation Danny needed.

Danny held on to Steve’s hips, kissing the head of Steve’s cock before lunging his tongue out and tasting the precum dripping out from the slit. Steve moved the hand that had been resting on his side to join the one on Danny’s hair, and Danny took it as motivation to keep going. He licked along the throbbing vein of Steve’s member, travelling from base to head and back again. He waited until Steve cursed under his breath to hollow his cheeks and surround the head with his lips, taking Steve as deep as he could. He began to bob his head up and down, using his hand where he couldn’t reach with his mouth just yet. He took every chance to flick his tongue from one side to the other, and that earned him a pull of hair that made him moan. If Danny was good at something, that thing was giving blowjobs. Danny relaxed his throat, readying himself for his secret move. He took Steve even deeper, until his nose was sinking in the SEAL’s dark curls and swallowed hard.

“Nononono. Stop. I don’t want to cum” Steve was a panting mess, pushing Danny away from him by the shoulders “Fuck. Danny, you are a merciless monster”

“Detective merciless monster, please” Danny answered and licked his lips, his voice coming out raspy as a consequence of his efforts.

“Take the rest of your clothes off and lie on the bed. Now” Steve commanded, dragging Danny to his feet.

Danny shuddered with excitement, his body tingling with the electricity that the lust filled hazel eyes injected in him. He did as he was told, lying on his back and staring at Steve while the brunet approached him like a hungry animal.

“What do you want, Danny?” Steve asked, hovering over him as he had done in the beginning and brushing his lips against Danny’s mouth.

“I would love to fill you someday; but right now, I need you inside of me, Steve” Danny rolled his hips up, grinding against Steve and making the taller man moan against his mouth.

Steve reached over to the nightstand, opening a drawer and taking a bottle of lube and a condom out and setting them next to Danny’s head. Steve began to massage Danny’s thighs almost reverently, and then moved to spread his legs, patting Danny’s knee and signaling him to fold them and lift his ass. Steve turned to kiss the crook of his knee while he grabbed the bottle of lube, and Danny heard the pop of the cap before feeling the cold liquid dripping down his crack.

“I have been wanting to do this for so long” Steve confessed with a hoarse voice, tracing Danny’s entrance with the tip of his finger “Looking at you, covered in sweat, in your boxing shorts and flexing your gorgeous arms”

Steve pushed his digit inside, and Danny took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax and welcome the intrusion.

“And then catching you flirting with that damn private trainer that eyed fucked you every chance he could” Steve brushed Danny’s inside walls, looking for that spot that would make Danny melt under his touch “All those times all I wanted was to bend you over and claim you”

Danny arched his back on the bed, his mouth wide open and a broken moan escaping from deep inside him the moment Steve’s finger found his prostate. Steve introduced a second finger, crooking them just right to make Danny’s legs tremble with the effort of resisting the urge to thrust.

“Stop teasing, Neanderthal animal, or I will go back to Connor and ask him to take over” Danny complained, gritting his teeth and squeezing the base of his neglected cock.

Steve growled, leaning over Danny and nipping the lobe of his ear, inserting the third finger and scissoring them inside Danny.

“Don’t joke about that” Steve warned, his breathing hard against Danny’s ear, sending shivers down the cop’s spine.

Danny chuckled, lifting his legs and hooking them around Steve’s hips. Danny lifted himself on his elbows to capture Steve’s mouth with his own, exploring Steve’s warmth with his tongue. He tugged at Steve’s lower lip, and he hissed with the feeling of his fingers retreating.

“You should know by now I only want you” Danny assured him, reaching blindly for the condom and opening the foil. He snaked his hand in between their bodies, delighted with how Steve’s cock jumped under his touch. He slowly glided the latex down, taking his time to torture the already hard as a rock Steve “Now go ahead, commander”

“You are wicked” Steve muttered with an aneurism face that made Danny laugh.

Danny was still laughing when his breath was taken away from his lungs, stopping him abruptly. Steve had aligned himself and was slowly pushing his way inside Danny; the blond knew that this was the painful part and that soon he would be overwhelmed by pleasure, but that still didn’t make it easier. He closed his eyes, holding the covers of the bed with an evil grip and unclenching his hole against his natural instinct.

“That’s it, Danny. You are doing great” Steve took Danny’s hand away from the base of his cock and replaced it with his own, starting to stroke him with a steady rhythm “You are so beautiful” Steve pushed a little further when Danny began rocking his hips into his touch.

“Fuck. Go on, babe. I’m ready” Danny’s breathing was working again, and all he could think about was Steve; Steve’s hand, Steve’s eyes, Steve’s voice and pants, Steve’s dick filling him up, his lips. Steve.

Steve did as he was told, going deeper inside Danny until he was flush with the shorter man’s ass. He gave Danny a few minutes to adjust, and he took the moment to intertwine the hand that wasn’t busy jerking Danny with the blond’s hand. Danny smiled, full of love and happiness; if someone asked him later, he was going to say that the tears forming at the corner of his blue eyes were the result of the stretch, not of his overwhelming joy.

Steve began to move in short measured thrusts, adjusting his angle to aim at Danny’s swelling prostate, hitting it again and again. Danny clenched around him, and the lascivious smile that the detective had on his face was enough hint that he was doing it on propose. Danny’s nervous ends were melting under the hot explosion of sensations that was Steve J. McGarrett; he was always kissing him, on his jaw, then the neck or the lips, whispering sweet nothings into his sensible ear and never stopping the hand on his cock. Danny was getting close, welcoming every thrust with one of his own, and their movements were getting faster and messier, their bodies shining with sweat.

“Come on, Steve. Please, babe. You feel so good; I can’t get enough” Danny was in such a stage of ecstasy that his brain couldn’t come up with anything else to say. His muscles were tight as guitar strings, his belly warm in anticipation.

Steve twisted his wrist, drawing circles over Danny’s slit with his thumb and spreading his precum all over his cock. He was drilling Danny to the bed, his other hand squeezing Danny’s until their knuckles were white. Danny’s moan was broken and sounded to him as if it came from another person, his body trembling with the force of his climax. Steve kept going, riding Danny though his orgasm, his hand getting soaked with Danny’s release.

Just a few thrusts later, Steve was groaning as well, stuttering Danny’s name and snapping his hips twice more before sagging over Danny. When their hearts were somehow steady again, Danny hugged Steve and caressed his back, drifting his fingers all the way to his biceps and then to his shoulders. Steve kissed Danny’s temple, brushing a rebel blond lock away from his lover’s face.

“I just realized I didn’t tell you” Steve frowned, ghosting his thumb over the healing patch of skin on Danny’s cheekbone.

“What? Are you married to some woman in a country I can’t pronounce, and you have to go back to her?” Danny joked, twisting his neck to stare directly into Steve’s unbelievable eyes; he could never tell if they were blue or grey, they always seemed to change colors.

“No” Steve smiled, his voice low and secretive “I love you too, Danno”


	6. K.O.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Sorry for the delay, I was busy with finals. Good news is, I survived. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this final chapter full of love :)

Danny opened his eyes with a grunt, feeling something heavy over his chest and torso. He palmed down whatever was caging him against the bed, and he felt warm skin and strong muscle; octopus Steve had his arms and legs all over Danny. Danny couldn’t help but chuckle, wondering if super SEAL also cuddled with his teammates when he was on service.

“What’s so funny, Danno?” Steve murmured, lips against Danny’s neck.

“I didn’t take you as a cuddler” Danny crocked his neck as much as the heavy limbs covering him allowed it, blessing his eyes with the sight of a sleepy Steve fluttering his long eyelashes.

“You complaining?” Steve kissed the tip of his nose before snuggling against Danny’s stubble.

“Not really. For a second I thought you were mistaking me with a teddy bear”

“Because you are hairy?” Steve huffed, his hot breath sending goosebumps all over Danny’s body.

“No, because I’m adorable and irresistible” Danny smiled, enjoying the moment.

“Damn right you are” Steve yawned, finally releasing Danny and stretching like a cat “I even skipped my morning swim”

“Shame on you. You are no longer worthy of being a Lieutenant Commander. In fact, you are no longer five-0’s leader; I will sacrifice and take your place”

“That means I stay home with Gracie and you go to work?” Steve asked, giving Danny a quick kiss on the lips before getting out of bed.

“Changed my mind. Go and be the savior of Hawaii while I enjoy my day with my beautiful monkey” Danny sat up, rubbing his eyes and staring at Steve’s ass on his way to the bathroom.

“Don’t miss me too much, Danny. I’ll slip out as soon as I can” Steve promised him over the sound of the shower.

When Danny went to pick up Gracie, Rachel arched an eyebrow and shot him a questioning look. He ignored her, surrounding his daughter in a tight hug and lifting her off the ground. Gracie wasn’t angry anymore, and she allowed the cop to paint her face with loud kisses while she wiggled and chuckled.

Danny was in such a good mood, that he decided to cook the famous William’s lasagna with the help of the cheerful sous-chef Gracie. Danny couldn’t stop stealing glances at the clock; impatient to have Steve back home. _Home_. Danny frowned, aware that he was thinking of Steve’s house as his home.

“Something smells amazing” came a voice from the door.

“Uncle Steve!” Gracie jumped to Steve’s stretched arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck.

“Are you taller?” Steve questioned her with an exaggerated expression of surprise “You look big enough to go to college”

“Take that back. Right now.” Danny turned, pointing a threatening spoon full of tomato sauce at Steve “And you are not allowed near my lasagna”

“It’s our lasagna, Danno” Gracie told her father, hands on her hips “And I want to share it with uncle Steve”

Steve had a smug smile on his face, lifting his hand to high five a really proud Gracie. Danny rolled his eyes, busing himself with smearing the sauce to cover his own smile.

As he had expected, his lasagna was a big success, with Steve having seconds and finishing his meal with a pleased grunt. Gracie was also happy and full by the time the three of them went outside. Gracie wanted to play in the sand, building a castle with Steve’s help; Danny watched them with contentment from a chair, not wanting to feel the sand crawling its way to his butt.

“What are you doing?” Danny had to lean to take a better look, not sure if he was seeing right.

“What does it look like? It’s a sandcastle” Steve was focused on shaping the sand with a plastic tool that Gracie had taken with her.

“No, Steven, that is no sandcastle. Where are the towers and the flag? That is a boring sand cube” Danny gestured to the structure with a wave of his hands.

“Steve said this is a fortress, to keep the princess safe” Gracie informed him, molding the sand on her side to create something that, Danny feared, looked too much like a trench.

“No, no, no. That is ridiculous. A princess’s castle is supposed to be cute”

“But cute isn’t safe” Steve glared at him, taking his task surprisingly seriously.

“And I’m sure the princess has magical powers to protect herself in her mandatory _cute_ castle” Danny countered, not sure how the SEAL had convinced his daughter to build such an ugly thing.

“Don’t be silly. She doesn’t have powers” Gracie told him, rolling her eyes as if her father had said the stupidest thing in the world, making Steve chuckle.

“Okay. Then she must have a knight” Danny continued.

“She needs one.” Grace stopped her task and looked at Danny and then at Steve “Uncle Steve, would you mind being the knight?”

“It would be my pleasure, Grace.” Steve smiled.

“Absolutely no. Grace, he is the worst option. Even Kamekona would make a better knight than Steve.” Danny slid out of the chair, squatting in front of his daughter and looking her straight in the eyes “This man is insane, monkey. If you hire him as a knight, he will bring chaos to the kingdom and kidnap the handsome and smart blond king.”

“No, I won’t. He is too noisy” Steve wrinkled his nose “But I will consider sending him to the dungeons” 

“Treason!” Danny accused.

Steve and Gracie laughed, and the brunet took the chance to push Danny and break his balance, sending his ass straight to the sand.

When the sun began to set, the three of them got inside the house, settling on the couch with popcorn to watch one of the movies Grace had packed; she had one for each night she was going to spend at Steve’s with Danny, and tonight’s turn was for Toy Story. As always, Danny laughed till his stomach hurt with the “give me a hand” joke, and Steve couldn’t hide the smirk stretching his lips. Gracie was sitting in between the two men, with Steve reaching over the back of the couch to caress Danny’s nape with a feather touch.

By the time the credits were rolling, Grace was a goner, snoring with her head on Danny’s lap and her feet on Steve’s. Danny kissed her head and woke her up with a whisper; she complained and tried to argue that brushing her teeth wasn’t that important, but Danny didn’t budge.

“What is it, babe?” Danny held Steve’s hand, both of them looking at a sleeping Gracie before turning the light off. 

“I’m happy” Steve reached for Danny’s hand, guiding Danny to the main room “You and Gracie make me feel like I finally have a family”

“That’s because we _are_ your family, okay?” Danny closed the door behind them, grabbing Steve by the shoulders and pushing him towards the bathroom “Gracie loves you almost as much as I do. I’m sorry, but you are not getting rid of us” 

“That means I have to deal with you leaving crumbs everywhere?” Steve chuckled, not putting resistance.

“I’m afraid so. But hey, I have to deal with your control issues, so it’s only fair” Danny turned on the shower, then pulled Steve’s t-shirt up, making the SEAL raise his arms and dropping it to the floor.

“You should be smooth dog, not me” Steve arched an eyebrow, not without an excited shine on his eyes.

“You did drop me into the sand, remember? I need a shower” Danny said calmly, undoing Steve’s cargo pants as if it was something he did every day.

“Then why am I being the one undressed?”

“Because you stink. Taking a shower together is easier”

“How convenient and romantic” Steve pulled his underwear down, staring at Danny while the blond undressed on his own.

Without another word, Danny got inside the shower, letting out a pleased hum when the hot water relaxed his muscled. He rubbed his wrists, relieved that he needn’t use bandages anymore; all that was left was a reddish trail of skin where the rope had been.

“Does it hurt?” Steve asked behind him, his chest against Danny’s back.

“No” Danny twisted his neck, tilting his face up to kiss Steve’s perfect chiseled jaw. He almost on instinct pressed his body harder on Steve, a shiver running down his spine when he felt the growing hardness poking his lower back.

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny, spreading his hand on the blonde’s chest and running them down. Danny cursed when the hands reached his hard on, stroking him slowly.

“Babe, shower sex is overrated” Danny tried to reason, doing his best to convince his body to step away “Slippery floor doesn’t mix well with two grown men having sex.”

Steve hummed and nibbled Danny’s ear, rubbing his cock up and down in between Danny’s ass cheeks.

“I got you, Danny” Steve grazed his teeth over Danny’s neck, and that was enough to throw Danny’s rationality out the window.

“I swear, if you let me fall down, I will kill you.” Danny clenched his cheeks, earning a delightful groan from the taller man.

“Never” the SEAL’s answer was with a husky low voice that went straight to Danny’s dick, and he couldn’t help but thrust forward into Steve’s torturously slow hand.

“Shit. Come on, babe. Hurry”

Steve took a step back, separating their bodies and grabbing the bottle of body soap near them. Danny braced his hands on the wall, biting his lip the moment Steve’s slick finger teased his entrance.

“Relax for me” Steve whispered, breaching the tight ring of muscle and nibbling Danny neck.

Steve built a rhythm with his finger, thrusting and twisting it, barely brushing Danny’ prostate from time to time. The SEAL seemed to enjoy every needy whimper, not giving Danny what he so desperately wanted on purpose. Then Danny was entered by a second finger, and more soap was poured over his entrance. By the time Danny had three calloused slippery fingers stretching his insides, he was desperate with lust. Danny would deny the sounds that were coming out of his mouth till the day he died.

Danny repeated his lover’s name like a mantra, full of love and devotion. Steve cursed under his breath, a hint of desperation in his voice, taking his fingers out to smear more soap on his cock. He lined himself, and Danny felt the head pressing over his hole, but not entering.

“Danny. Fuck. Condom” Steve mumbled with gritted teeth.

“Very eloquent, babe” Danny rolled his shoulders, taking a deep breath before pushing against Steve’s cock. The blond shivered with the sensation, and Steve had to take a moment to rest his forehead against Danny’s wet hair, overwhelmed with the surprise wave of pleasure “Don’t forget I fill the reports, Steve. I know we are clean”

Steve readjusted his posture, one hand joining Danny’s on the wall and intertwining their fingers; the other one holding Danny close by the chest. Steve began to move with slow long thrusts that filled Danny’s every corner.

After some minutes Steve’s pace became quicker, his hand on Danny’s chest going lower, leaving a trail of soap all the way to his throbbing shaft. Steve’s hand was perfect around Danny’s cock; stroking from head to base, twisting his wrist and rubbing his thumb over the head with every swipe.

“Keep doing that. Just like that. Shit” Danny’s head fell back, on Steve’s shoulder, and the arch of his spine was all it took for Steve to reach that sweet spot inside of him over and over again.

Steve bit down on the fully exposed neck, soothing the spot with his tongue immediately after. Danny couldn’t take it anymore, and he moaned Steve’s name with his orgasm, his release mixing with the soap on Steve’s jerking hand. The detective’s body sagged with the force of his climax, and only Steve’s tight embrace saved him from melting on the floor.

“You look so hot when you come for me” Steve began to pull out, but Danny held on to the arms surrounding him and clenched his hole, effectively trapping the SEAL.

“Where do you think you are going?” Danny asked in a raspy spent voice.

“I just thought…”

“Finish inside me, babe” Danny gathered the strength he had left to move his hips with leisure, enjoying the gasp that that earned him.

“Fuck”

Steve held Danny like a lifeboat in the middle of the sea, one hand gripping him by the neck and the other returning to its place over the blond curls of his chest. Danny caressed the tan skin, digging his nails to send sparks to the other man’s already sensitive body.

Steve grunted and shivered under Danny’s touch, his thrusts becoming short and unsteady, shaking Danny’s body. Danny’s knees became jelly the moment Steve came, filling him with his release. It was a sensation he hadn’t felt before; in his previous encounters with men they had always used protection. It was warm and sticky, but the flood of emotions was staggering. Without words, Danny had delivered all of his body and soul to Steve. It was scary beyond belief, but it was also freeing and marvelous, like looking down and finding yourself walking on the clouds.

“You will have to carry me to bed, Steve. I ain’t moving a muscle” Danny closed his eyes, a sincere delighted smile on his lips.

Steve chuckled, his chest heaving against Danny’s back. He pulled out, making Danny wince. He just hoped that Gracie wasn’t planning on doing something that required much movement on the next day, because Danny was for sure going to be sore.

“You okay?” Steve sounded concerned, and he made sure that Danny was able to keep himself on his feet before taking a sponge and wiping Danny’s body.

“Better than ever” he sighed, not opening his eyes and getting lost in the feeling.

“Good to know” Steve turned Danny around, kissing him deep and dirty, sliding his tongue in and brushing the roof of Danny’s mouth. Danny could barely coordinate his lips, but he got engulfed in the kiss nonetheless, moaning against Steve’s mouth and sliding his hands on the muscled back of the SEAL.

“Do you ever get tired?” Danny wondered when the kiss broke.

“Of you? No”

“I will remember you said that next time you tell me to shut up” Danny smirked.

Steve rolled his eyes with a lopsided grin, reaching behind Danny to turn the shower off. The brunet turned out to be a spoiling lover, drying Danny with lovingly attention and handing him his boxers and the clothes he wore to sleep.

With both of them dressed and sleepy, they headed to the bed, hand in hand.

“Sorry to make you wear something over your boxers, but I won’t risk it with Gracie here” Danny threw the blankets over them, scooting closer to the warmth of Steve’s body.

“Won’t she freak out when she finds you sleeping in my bed?” Steve threw his arm over Danny, kissing the top of his head.

“No. She knows how I feel about you”

“What?” Steve gaped at Danny, and that confused look made Danny laugh.

“She is my daughter, Steve. She is a smart little girl that could be a better detective than anyone in this forsaken island, me included.”

“She will continue the legacy, then.”

“No. That won’t happen. I refuse” Danny lifted his face, glaring at Steve “My daughter will have a perfectly safe job far away from guns and psychos like you”

“She also has a mean hook, just like you” Steve joked, the corners of his eyes wrinkling in that sexy way that drove Danny mad.

“Are you, by any chance, suggesting she becomes a boxer? Because that is so not going to happen either”

“Then she will be a surfer” Steve concluded with a nod.

“Oh my god. You want to give me a heart attack. You fuck my brains out and now you want to kill me. I have bad taste in men, that is clear”

“Oh, you know you love me”

“Shut up, goof” Danny yawned, snuggling on Steve’s chest and kissing the spot “I love you. Now let me sleep.”

“Love you” Steve whispered, mirroring the yawn and closing his eyes.


End file.
